


Peter Anderson Plays with the 6th Destroyer Division

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Literature, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: In the past, Peter Anderson was about to make babies with Fluttershy, but then; he is isekai-ed into a brave new world! Will he survive?





	Peter Anderson Plays with the 6th Destroyer Division

While I was walking around in Esqueria, I suddenly felt like looking for Fluttershy. The reason I was looking for her was that I wanted to hold her in my big strong arms, and have sex with her sexy horse ass and milk inside her pussy and make babies with her really really badly; so I went to her house in Ponyville and went up to her bedroom, but before I broke the door down, I was suddenly teleported to another place entirely for no reason, without any warning. I was now in what looked kind of like a Japanese high school classroom, but different. The room I was in was full of not ponies like I was searching for, but a bunch of little Asian girls! They reminded me of four of the members of the mane six: white haired Rarity, purple haired Twilight Sparkle, and two brown headed Applejack clones. I was so excited to meet these pretty girls that I farted really loud and pooped myself, right where I stood!

"Hey handsome." The white haired girl said to me, which instantly made my penis bigger and harder than it already was, pushing through my diaper and jeans like a really really big, hard penis.

" **HI!** " I said so hard that everyone's eardrums started to ring. "My name is Peter Anderson, what're all your names?"

"I'm Hibiki. I'm also referred to as `The Phoenix` from my exploits."

"I'm Akatsuki! Treat me like the fully-fledged lady that I am!"

"I'm Inazuma. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ikazuchi! Not `Kaminari`! Please take care of that part too, okay!"

"Hibiki, I love you!" I almost came in front of them from saying that. "We can play games and read books and have fun, along with all your friends!"

"We should have sex," Hibiki said devilishly, as the other three excitedly nodded their approval, with wide grins on their faces, " _especially_ with a man like you!"

" **YES!-!-!** " I said so loud that the windows shattered, the doors broke, the furniture disintegrated, and the girls' ears all started to bleed; but they didn't care, and neither did I. I took off my jeans and then my diaper, feeling a little poop sliding down my thighs and ass. The girls were in shock over how giant and long my nineteen inch penis was! I immediately went and started raping Hibiki in her tight, vaguely Russian, yet distinctly Japanese butthole through her panties. Akatsuki moved behind me and started to lick my poop up while the two Applejack clones lapped my balls up like little doggies, which they sometimes fought over! I could tell that Hibiki was already about to milk anally, so I humped into her so hard and so super fast that my giant and strong penis shredded the insides of her body and went out through her mouth and nostrils five times before I pierced her cervix through her anal canal and milked right into it!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!_** " She screamed as she milked bloody chunks of poop, butthole, and internal organs; just like everybody and everypony that has sex and make babies with me, Peter Anderson!

"Now I'm gonna have a baby with you!" I said in triumph, having sown the seed of my fatherhood into one of my new girlfriends. "Yay!"

Hibiki twitched as she lied face down in a pool of her own blood. "That . . . was awesome . . ."

"Peter, I'm here for you!" Ikazuchi said, before she stood up and kissed me on the lips. "Oh, Isn't there anything I have to do?"

"Yeah." I said as I put my poopy, bloody penis in her mouth and started pumping. She was gagging and choking on it constantly, and I was going all the way down her throat and into her stomach really hard and fast, so my balls started to slap under her chin as she tried to speak. It caused her to keep biting down on my penis as I was making babies with her face every time that I pumped, but it felt good because I don't feel pain and I knew that Ikazuchi loved it, too.

"Yea- _oooi **EEHK**_ -h, you- _oooi **EEHK**_ -can rel- _oooi **EEHK**_ -y on- _oooi **EEHK**_ -me all- _oooi **EEHK**_ -you w- _oooi **EEHK**_ -ant!"

Akatsuki's hands and mouth were holding on for dear life on my dirty, stained butt, worming her tongue down my butthole as I pumped Ikazuchi's throat, while Inazuma had moved so she could lick the side of my penis, still trying to get more attention than Ikazuchi. Soon I came inside Ikazuchi's stomach, and I pulled my penis out. To my surprise, the head was partially melted by her stomach acid and it looked like a wrinkled pink pickle! WHICH MEANS MY OTHER GIRLFRIEND ANGELICA PICKLES WON'T SUCK MY PENIS EVER AGAIN!

I growled in sheer anger. " ** _I'M SO ANGERY!_** "

Inazuma looked up at me in concern, as well as lust for me and my hot, sexy, super muscular body. "There are no problems . . . right, Peter? I'll give you a shoulder massage nanodes-"

I picked up Inazuma who was still licking on my penis and threw her away, and I crushed Ikazuchi's bloody cum black-face clown face in because I'm super strong, and then started raping her in the pussy with my deformed penis head, hitting her cervix until it caved in and I milked inside. Akatsuki bit me in the butthole and I was bleeding from the bite, but I pooped a lot and she fell off of me with a bunch of my poop and blood in her mouth and she started crying and choking on my poop, so I picked her up and raped her while destroying the nearby walls. I went around the building beating up and raping all of the girls, military personnel, and tables in my way. I picked up a slutty blonde girl with black rabbit ears and threw her into space, towards the sun, and grabbed a knife off a random dead military man's body I was raping like a Fluttershy plush toy, alongside Akatsuki.

"I'm sorry Akatsuki, I have to kill you." I said to her before slitting her throat and spilling a bunch of my own poop all over myself, which only made me more angry. I stabbed Akatsuki's body a whole bunch while raping her in the butthole until I milked right through her throat, coming out of her mouth, nose, and eyes like strawberry milk chocolate. When I pulled out, I saw that I had stabbed myself in my penis through Akatsuki's vagina! It was oozing blood and it looked so gross and I was super scared and I threw the knife away and it hit a purple-orange haired little girl in the throat. I ran out the entrance of the highschool/naval base, but then I saw one of my new girlfriends that I threw away earlier, with a fat man in a white uniform that looks like he likes putting his penis inside of kids.

"Peter Anderson, stop right there! Put your hands up now, or you will see how Inazuma is when she's serious!" She sounded so mean and scary! She aimed those two cannon things on her sides she now had at me. I ran up to her super fast and tried to punch her in the face to death, which I did, but she shot at me at the last second and a whole bunch of bullets started ripping through my body! I lost my yellow shirt and all of my guts and most of my meat and skin, and the arm I punched Inazuma with got torn off at the elbow. My penis and legs got shredded as well, though they were both really super powerful and tough so it wasn't as bad compared to my top half. I coughed up blood over my body and had tears in my eyes. I ran away while crying and got as far as the beach before a whole bunch of shooting started. My sexy, super muscular body was being picked apart from behind in a matter of seconds. Eventually, I fell face first right at the shoreline. The cool ocean water felt nice, but even though I don't feel pain, I still feel very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad. I could no longer move, and my penis wasn't hard anymore. I felt more like an eroded, broken skeleton than like myself, the sexiest man alive. I laid there until I felt hands on the remains of my body rolling me over.

There I saw them; the five remaining girls, each one looking more fierce than the last. They stood over me, watching my every lack of a move. I could only stare straight ahead of me, towards the fat military man; who was waddling at full speed with his pants underneath his knees, with his tiny, soft penis flapping at me as he fell onto my gibbed penis and started sucking on my miraculously still-attached, mutilated penis.

**THE END**


End file.
